1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magic cube, and more particularly to a magic cube having an enhanced playing amusement effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional magic cube in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 5 comprises a relatively larger cubic block 2 formed by a plurality of relatively smaller cubic blocks 21 to form a cubic body. The relatively larger cubic block 2 has six faces having different colors. The relatively larger cubic block 2 can be rotated and swiveled longitudinally and transversely in a random manner to change the relative position between the relatively smaller cubic blocks 21 and to change the colors of the relatively larger cubic block 2, thereby providing an amusement effect. However, the variation of the relative position between the relatively smaller cubic blocks 21 and the colors of the relatively larger cubic block 2 is simple and tedious, thereby limiting the amusement effect of the conventional magic cube.